lpspopularfandomcom-20200222-history
Characters
Below is a list of all significant characters in LPS: Popular: main cast, recurring, secondary, minor, or otherwise. They are categorized by their various cliques and the groups viewers categorize them into. These characters all have their own articles, with more detailed information on their appearance, personality, history, and relationships. To view these pages, click on their names. Savannah's Clique Savannah Reed is the "new girl" at Orange County Day. She is kind, friendly, and a tad too "wholesome" for California. She is excited about reuniting with her former BFF, Brooke, but is shocked and hurt when Brooke shows no desire to revive the friendship. However, Savannah perseveres and makes friends with Angelina and Genevieve, who help her get a new wardrobe and makeover. After her makeover, Savannah is labeled as OCD's new It girl and subsequently gains popularity and eventually meets her first boyfriend, Tom Dawson. However, they break up at the end of season 1 and Savannah gets together with Sage Bond, Brooke's ex-boyfriend. Most of the series revolves around Savannah's relationship with her friends, boyfriend, and rivals. Savannah's rivals are Brooke and, more recently, Brigitte, who has become a possible threat to her relationship with Sage. Angelina Davis is the brainy one in Savannah's clique. Ambitious and determined, she is far more concerned with acing the next English test than being a social butterfly. However, throughout the series, she gradually grows more and more socially inclined, but still would much rather have a quiet high school existence, free of Brooke's drama. At the end of season 1, she gets a makeover and starts dating her first boyfriend, an unknown boy. Genevieve Ryan is the third member of Savannah's clique. She is well-spoken, sophisticated, and very fashionable. She's not all that into studying and would much rather chat with her friends about OCD's latest scandal. When Savannah started to become popular, she found herself more in-demand too, but finally broke through in the popular crowd when she got a makeover with Angelina and got her now-boyfriend, Nathan, to dump his girlfriend for her. The Barbie Dolls Brooklyn Hayes is the infamous leader of the Barbie dolls, OCD's elite girl group. Her pretty face has all the boys vying for a chance to be with her (many of whom have because of her philandering ways), but her ugly heart has the entire school terrified of getting on her bad side. Brooklyn is very much Popular's "anti-heroine", and illustrates the story of someone who has it all - friends, popularity, perfect boyfriend, good looks, nice clothes - losing everything because they didn't act right and show gratitude for what they had. Now that the karma bus has hit Brooklyn, she's having trouble getting back up. But we all know she will, and when she's totally on her feet, she'll be better than ever... Rachel Rivera is one of the barbie dolls. She seems to be the co-leader in the school's eyes. She is fashionable, Naughty and cute. She seemed to be the only one who cared about Brooke other than Alicia, asking her whether she threw up her food, she seemed to soften as the episodes went on, leading her to rethink her times with Brooke. Alicia Hamilton is the 3rd member of The Barbie Dolls. She is small and cute but can be very stupid. As seen in episode 24 she asks if Brooke has a couch cushion, Which she mistakes as she was told it was concussion by Rachel. Love Interests Sage Bond 'Sage Bond. Captain of the football team. He is the school 'Hottie' He dated Brooke Hayes (above) for three years. They broke up at her party and now he dates Savannah Reed. He is happy with his relationship. At the beginning of Season Two Brigitte LeBlanc arrives all the way from France. Sage and his family offer her a place to stay. Brigitte is ever so close with Sage and is Savannah's suspect for the notes on her locker. 'Tom Dawson 'Tom Dawson is a part of the football team. He is good friends with Sage and Nathan. He dated Savannah for a bit of time then Savannah broke up with him at Brooke's party. He used to date Megan. But only to make Brooke Jealous. He is currently in France. 'Nathan Campbell Nathan is Genevieve Ryan's ex-boyfriend and also good friends with Sage Bond and Tom Dawson. In France Violette is a character who appears in France. She can be nervous about talking to boys. Like Tom. But is cheery. She can speak some English but her main language is French. Her friend, Marine, is supportive of her. Marine is a French girl in LPS Popular. Who is (best) friends with Violette. She is nice and supports Violette. Other Teens '''Brigitte LeBlanc '''is an exchange student from France who recently moved in with Sage Bond. She is very good friends with Sage, and was once under the impression that she and Sage were cousins. Brigitte is considered to be very beautiful, as she became popular almost instantly. She is very friendly with Savannah Reed, but her kindness does not make up for Savannah's suspicions.Category:Browse Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Main Characters: Season 2 Category:Males Category:Main Characters: Season 1